micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:Archive:Grand Unified Micronational
GUM MEETING- ALL PLEASE ATTEND IF YOU CAN Password Change In the past day or two, two guests have entered into the Grand Unified Micronational chatroom and failed to identify themselves. The IP addresses of both guests have been 92.11.124.234 and 92.10.24.139, respectively, suggesting close proximity. Further analysis indicates that the user(s) in question are both using the same internet provider and as such it is entirely possible that both IP addresses belong to the same computer. For the sake of security and privacy, the password has been altered by the USMR. You must contact the USMR for the new password and may not disclose it to any individual under any circumstances without the approval of the appropriate GUM authorities. GUM Meeting for March 15th at 5pm GMT on Geesee Below is the agenda for next weeks meeting on 15th March, 2009 on Geesee.com. You need a password to enter the chatroom. To get the password ask me or USMR (username ptrcancer) and we will E-MAIL it to you. This is to prevent security breaches which we had in the old chatroom. #Welcome #GUM constitution review #National reports from each nation #Murrayfield admission to GUM #Meissner Antifa War‎ #Education videos #Scientopian People's Front #Set up agenda for next week This is an early agenda. Events that happen during the coming week that I would like to be discussed during the meeting will be added in time. Ramtak619 18:38, 1 March 2009 (UTC) REMINDER THAT THE MEETING STARTS IN APROX. 1 HOUR 20 MINUTES I apologize for not being able to attend yesterday's meeting, due to school reasons (you cannot even imagine the amount of homework I had to do). Please accept my excuses. --Cajak 13:14, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Stigistan membership We apologise for our inability to attend meetings. I am not allowed on the computer at those times except when I am at my Mum's. I don't want to make you change the times of the meetings because then other people may not be able to attend. [[Stigistan|''Stigistan]] 15:33, 14 March 2009 (UTC) New Europe's Terms for Peace To the Government of Scientopia, New Europe offers the terms of peace under the following conditions: I. That the Sientopian government case all scientific activity for no less than two months. II. That you apolgise to the Emperor of New Europe and the other officials of said realm. III. That you hand over to the Ultach and New European Governments all your military knowledge from the foundation of your nation to the present. IV. That Scientopia agrees to surendure its GUM authoity for the remainder of New Europea suspension. V. That Scientopia admits aggressiontoward New Europe. (Thse are the terms set out by the New European Parliament, all terms are negotiable, and I intend to reach at least a simple cease fire) --New Euro Emperor 03:15, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Message from Zuiru ''Evuqonnoev keetonns us neu, Honourable members of the Grand Unified Micronational, I am writing to humbly petition you, as the Great Teacher and supreme spiritual leader of the Sacred Republic of Zuiru, to allow the Sacred Republic admission into the ranks of this highly esteemed organisation. It is to my understanding that the leaders of the Union of Socialist Micronational Republics have kindly passed on news of our recent official formation and our request to join your ranks. If you are willing I will be pleased to enter your chatroom, at your invitation, to discussion the nature and affairs of Zuiru so you may make an informed decision. I would welcome the opportunity to answer any questions or doubts you may have about the Sacred Republic and sincerely hope that, regardless of whether or not our petition for membership is accepted by the honourable members, our application will pave the way for cross-cultural and inter-faith dialogues with other micronations. With the most sincere thanks, Zufnu Yesuzj Piqful Qioqi Uvos Yearu Jakjus Fionu Kisvu Saturday meeting A meeting will be taking place on Saturday, March, 21st. The only members that will be attending this meeting are USMR, Petorio, Scientopia and New Europe. It will be held, as requested by New Europe, to discuss The Meissner Antifan War. The meeting will begin at 5:00pm GMT. Thank you and if you have any questions/comments feel free to send them to me via the Republic of Petorio talk page. Ramtak619 00:43, 19 March 2009 (UTC) On March 21st after 5pm, the USMR would like to request that no-one other than the invited delegates enter the chatroom until discussions are formally concluded for the night and such a message is left on this wiki. Thank you. Ptrcancer 17:08, 19 March 2009 (UTC) I am unable to attend on Saturday, due to private matters. Sunday would be preferential, before the GUM meeting. Scientopia 21:51, 19 March 2009 (UTC) I think it best to hold it off for one more week then, so everybody can make time, unless tomorrow at 7 (GMT)--New Euro Emperor 21:57, 19 March 2009 (UTC) I am unavailable from 4pm GMT tomorrow, until 8 PM GMT sunday. Scientopia 22:04, 19 March 2009 (UTC) I'm in school at that time, so perhaps next weekend works unless it comes up that we all can attend.--New Euro Emperor 22:12, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Sunday before the meeting would be much to early for me. We will hold this off until next Saturday at the same time or, if possible, during the week. Ramtak619 23:02, 19 March 2009 (UTC) GUM Meeting for March 22nd at 5pm GMT on Geesee Below is the agenda for next weeks meeting on 22nd March, 2009 on Geesee.com. You need a password to enter the chatroom. To get the password ask me or USMR (username ptrcancer) and we will E-MAIL it to you. This is to prevent security breaches which we had in the old chatroom. #Welcome #GUM constitution review #National reports from each nation #Murrayfield admission to GUM #Education videos #Kisvu application #Set up agenda for next week This is an early agenda. Events that happen during the coming week that I would like to be discussed during the meeting will be added in time. Ramtak619 12:23, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Federated States of Antarctica The Federated States of Antarctica would like to join the Grand Unified Micronational. The Grand Duchy of Flandrensis will suport their membership at the GUM. Respectfully, Niels I of Flandrensis It would be really nice to have your micronation in the GUM. I'm sure we'll discuss about it in our next meeting. I personally hope you'll get in. --Cajak 09:11, 25 March 2009 (UTC) GUM Website I would like to ask to the Admins of the GUM Website, to please update it. The last post published is from the 21st of february. Eventually, if there's too much to do, tell me how can I help. Regards. --Cajak 14:48, 25 March 2009 (UTC) The government of the USMR is too busy to write the content for the website. It can only update it - GUM needs to appoint a writer who can mail the content quickly to Premier Lethler or another government official. The USMR can easily update the website if the content is written for them. Ptrcancer 15:02, 25 March 2009 (UTC) What about creating a Press Agency for GUM ? Someone good at English that could write the article for each week. I will actually propose this at next Sunday's meeting. --Cajak 16:15, 25 March 2009 (UTC) The President of the FSA would be happy to assume the duties in this area pending the admission of FSA into GUM. Urgent Message What follows is a message from Carwyn Jenkins of the USMR - though I know for a fact it is him, this message has not been endorsed by the government of the Union in anyway and is here for the sake of impartiality. Esteemed members of the Grand Unified Micronational, It is with regret that I must write to tell you of a great injustice being committed today in the Union of Socialist Micronational Republics. At 11pm GMT on March 24th 2009, the Central Discipline Commission of the Erusian National Communist Party issued orders for three ENCP Party officials - myself included - to attend an immediate disciplinary hearing to answer to "accusations that you have breached, or been directly responsible for breaches of, national Party discipline and subversion of the Party Line". All three of us are prominent supports of reform in Erusia and the USMR and have for some time now been critical of the policies of the Lethler Administration/Premiership. Given my unexpected (and narrowly successful) dismissal from the Central Committee at the 3rd National Congress and the marginalisation of both my all-Union State and Party offices, it is my belief that the governing Conservative faction has seized the recent Communist Democracy Act 2009 as a tool for positively identifying leading dissidents in the Party to bring them to trial and subsequently expell them from the powerful ENCP. For this reason, I wish to petition the honourable members of this institution for the right to a fair, free disciplinary hearing by the Grand Unified Micronational's judicial branch. At 11pm tonight the ENCP will formally transfer the case to the Political Security branch of the State Security Agency for further investigation. I do not ask for any special political support in this case - we are merely requesting that our right to a fair, independent trial be granted by the GUM. Please respond as soon as possible. Dictated by Jenkins I agree for a trial by our Judicial Branch. However, as I'm part of the Advancement Council, you should talk with Francisville, as I suppose is the head of Judicial Branch, or with Petorio. --Cajak 20:26, 25 March 2009 (UTC) USMR Response The government of the Democratic People's Republic of Erusia will not allow such an independent hearing to take place in this matter. The case has been brought before the Central Discipline Commission and will be presided over by the CDC in accordance with national law and policy. Without the representation of the prosecution's interests, this institution cannot hold an independent and fair trial for the three individuals against whom these allegations have been made. Similarly, the National People's Executive Commission for Internal Affairs has ruled that due to the extreme sensitivity of this case, the Erusian government will not permit independent observers to attend the hearing. ENCP Statement Petorios views I was going to allow your request, Mr.Jenkins, if Francisville, the GUM judge, would agree to take your case however if the USMR does not want this to take place I am going to have to respect their wishes and deny you a GUM trial. Ramtak619 21:39, 25 March 2009 (UTC) All though not personally dictating a statement, Mr Jenkins would like to note that the National Constitution of Erusia (Chapter IV, Section F, Article XLIII, Paragraph IV) states: "In the event that a party in a legal proceeding feels the independence of those who judge them has been compromised, they may request an independent judge be brought him from outside of Erusia, on the condition that the National People’s Executive Commission for Justice remains involved in proceedings and draws up the protocol for the legal proceeding." Ptrcancer 22:02, 25 March 2009 (UTC) GUM Meeting for March 29th at 5pm GMT on Geesee Below is the agenda for next weeks meeting on 29th March, 2009 on Geesee.com. You need a password to enter the chatroom. To get the password ask me or USMR (username ptrcancer) and we will E-MAIL it to you. This is to prevent security breaches which we had in the old chatroom. #Welcome #GUM constitution review #National reports from each nation #FSA admission to GUM #Press agency #Set up agenda for next week This is an early agenda. More will be added in time Ramtak619 21:05, 25 March 2009 (UTC) I would also like to discuss over the eventual creation of a Press Agency, as the USMR doesn't have time for uptading the website. Do you think it will be possible ? --Cajak 22:27, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Yes, it has been added. Ramtak619 22:30, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Is the GMT allowing for daylight savings? Scientopia 16:04, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Geesee room Is it just me, or is Geesee not working today? Are you using the new password? Ptrcancer 21:10, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Its not that, its the room doesnt load- IE says, page cannot be displayed. If i attend tomorrow can i vote? Mr. Ortiz, Each micronation is permitted one vote when a motion or decision is being debated. If you and Mr Koolidge both attend, Petorio still only has one vote. If you are attending alone withour Mr Koolidge, then yes, it will be up to you to cast Petorio's vote. Lethler (dictated) I will be unable to attend tomorrow meeting for personal reasons. I will allow Vice President Ortiz to attend the meeting as a representative of Petorio. Ramtak619 00:05, 29 March 2009 (UTC) I will probably be there. --Cajak 00:06, 29 March 2009 (UTC) I shall be there.---- Hello it is Mr Lawson of murrayfield, i am hoping to attend the meeting for the first time today could you please email me the password Mr Lethler thank you--Ben L 10:21, 29 March 2009 (UTC) It doesn't look like I can attend as a representative of FSA, due to the fact that I am unable to obtain a password and access the site. Also, my time zone is UTC-8 (adjusted for DST) so most likely the meeting was held while I was sleeping. Changing time ? First of all sorry again if yesterday, during the meeting, I looked like an un-dead. Secondly, I'd like to ask everyone if from next week we start having meetings at 7pm instead of 5. 17.00 GMT is equal to sojme early hours of the morning in the Pacific Time Zone, so I'm sure a lot of people wouldn't attend the meeting because maybe they prefer to sleep (I would hehe). So, what if we make meetings from 7pm again ? --Cajak 12:09, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Well, I agree actually. Many people aren't there as early as 5pm anyway. I think Petorio will have the main decision on this. Francisvillegov 13:31, 30 March 2009 (UTC) I will allow it for, not this Sunday, but next Sundays meeting and so on if the turnout is high. I have no problem with the time being changed but I may, beacuse of this, not be able to attend as many meetings. Ramtak619 19:27, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Council Meetings? Right now the 2 councils have no use. Nothing is done with them. I would like to propose the idea of a once a month meeting for both the Security and the Advancement council. What are the other members thoughts? Ramtak619 21:58, 1 April 2009 (UTC)